Hopefully we'll forget this in the morning
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: Modern day London AU. In the company Pandora, the boss throws a welcome party in the city for 5 new employees. However, with unlimited drinks and private rooms, what mischief will happen before the sun rises in the morning? Lot's of alcohol, some drugs, dubious consent, yaoi, two-shot


_**(A/Ns: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE WRITTEN THIS OUT BC I CRASHED THE WEBSITE! Anyway, this was born about 3 months ago from me and my friend's retarded rp, and its only just come to my mind again. I've been writing for ages now. Its like, worlds longest one shot. Anyway, its pretty self explanatory, but all you need to know is that everyone is their own ages apart from the new employees who are all 18, if they were at Yura's mansion then theyre dressed like that (if not be imaginative), and finally, it's a modern day AU which takes place near London. Basically, everyone gets so drunk, and it was really fun writing everyone completely off their heads.**_

 _ **Please review and fav! I will upload a sequel (part 2) at some point part of this, so let me know what you think/want to happen in the morning!**_

 _ **CONTENT WARNINGS: dubious consent, several pretty graphic sexual scenes (no lemon though), shit ton of yaoi, non-consensual drug use, Vincent's daddy kink, recreational drug use, and lots and lots of drinking.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters)**_

 **Hopefully we'll forget this in the morning**

"I can't believe we have to take a bunch of new employees to London…" Reim muttered, standing on the station platform with the others from his branch.

Within their company, Pandora, there were 5 branches; Nightray, Vessalius, Barma, Rainsworth and Baskerville, each named after the first people who established the functions of each. Within each branch, there were usually only a couple of people who were actually influential, with Baskervilles having slightly more. Of course, there were a couple of people - such as Gilbert and Jack - who couldn't seem to decide which branch they actually wanted to work with.

As stated previously, Reim was standing with the only other member of the Barma section; Rufus, along with the two employees of Rainsworth; Break and Sharon.

"Don't complain so much, Reim," Break teased, twirling his cane around in his hand, "You're starting to sound like Miss Sharon~"

The younger girl shot him an evil glare, even though her face still held her usual innocent expression. "Break… you're lucky I even agreed to take you along to this company event, considering the amount of paperwork you've skipped recently."

"Why would you need to escort me here?" Break frowned at her, "I'm perfectly capable of getting on a train by myself."

Reim glanced at him judgmentally. "Are you? How would you even know where the train is?"

"I'd get by somehow, like always," he hummed.

Just a few seconds later, the four of them heard the train pulling into the station, walking forwards and waiting by the doors.

Rufus, being the arrogant prick he is, boldly stepped ahead of the others, crossing his arms over. Break, who could just about make out what had happened, gave a devious smile.

"Ooh, what's this?" he smirked, swinging his cane recklessly and 'accidentally' whacking Rufus on the side of his leg.

"Ow, that hurts!" the redhead complained, pouting and turning around to glare at the other.

"Sorry," Break responded, no hint of regret in his tone whatsoever, "I thought you were an object."

"Fuck you," Rufus scowled, getting onto the train and sitting in a seat on the near-empty carriage, "That was deliberate, and you know it."

"You know, I'm starting to think that this discrimination is because I'm blind."

As the two continued to debate, Reim exhaled, nervously removing his glasses and frantically cleaning them. He muttered to himself, "Oh crap… not again."

"Did you know," Break mentioned, "'Lunettes' means glasses in French?"

"STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC AND LISTEN TO ME!" Rufus yelled, his anger rising.

Across from them, Sharon sighed, watching as Reim attempted to calm Rufus, and Break continued mocking him. "I can already feel how tonight is going to go wrong in so many ways…"

….

Meanwhile, at the next station, all the company's employees from the Vessalius and Nightray branches were currently there.

Gilbert and Vincent were buying tickets, with Vincent clinging to Gil's arm and Echo standing silently behind them, unsure of what she was expected to do. On the other side of the room, Oz was watching over Alice, whilst Elliot and Leo were both standing by the wall completely ignoring everyone; Leo with his face buried in a book, and Elliot irritated by something which, to put it bluntly, no one cared about.

Gilbert was inserting the money into the machine when he felt another tug on his arm. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "Vince, you don't need to hold onto my arm when I'm buying the tickets."

"Oh but I want to." Vincent smiled creepily up at his brother.

The two of them were brothers, Gilbert being one year older than the obnoxious blonde. Technically, they were both supposed to work with the Nightrays; however after Jack had chosen to transfer to work with the Baskervilles, Gil was forced to move to the Vessalius, thus leading to the new employees.

Echo was planned to work alongside Vincent in the Nightray branch, as well and Elliot and Leo. Oz and Alice had joined the Vessalius', with Gil immediately taking a liking towards Oz and his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Just as the two walked away from the ticket machines with Echo following, all of them heard a high pitched, female squeal:

"MEEAAATTTT!"

"Alice! Wait! Our train will be here soon!"

Before they knew it, Oz had run off chasing Alice.

"Hey, Vince, don't you think we should go and get Oz?" Gil proposed, watching as the blonde continued chasing after the younger brunette.

"No they don't matter to us," Vincent replied immediately, "Now let's go somewhere else and wait."

"But wait, Oz-"

Gil was cut off by a cold, nonchalant voice; "Echo will go and get Alice and Oz."

A few seconds later, Echo left, racing down the street and throwing Oz and then Alice to the ground.

As the two walked onto the station and away from the scene, Elliot decided to speak up. "Hey, Gil. Oz looks like he's getting hurt. Shouldn't you go?"

Before Gilbert could respond, Vincent interjected, "Why are you trying to tear me and my boyfriend apart?"

Both Elliot and Gil raised an eyebrow at him as they spoke simultaneously, "Boyfriend?"

"I mean brother," Vincent corrected himself, smiling sweetly up at the raven and relinking their arms.

Shortly after, the others returned, Echo dragging Oz and Alice along the concrete of the platform. "Echo has returned," she stated plainly.

"What the hell happened?" Gil asked, watching as Alice threw a mini-tantrum and Oz cried silently.

"I was only trying to make sure we didn't miss the train…" Oz muttered, his tone sullen, "It's coming now, anyway. I didn't need Echo attacking us…"

"So remind me," Leo spoke abruptly, never once moving his face from the book he was holding as he got onto the train, "Why are we going to London?"

"Huh?" Elliot scoffed, "You weren't listening?"

"No."

"Well it's your fault if you don't know then!"

"Calm down Elliot, there's no reason to start getting angry."

"HEY! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Hey hey guys," Oz interjected, trying to break up the two arguments, "Seriously, we can't be fighting or we make a bad impression on ourselves as new employees!"

"Yeh, and enough with the foreplay guys, ahaha!" Alice mocked, leaning her elbow on Oz's shoulder as he selected the seat right next to her.

"Huh?!" Elliot scowled at Alice's comment, whilst Leo didn't seem too bothered. He continued, "I'm not gay!"

"That's what they all say…" Leo muttered under his breath, his smirk covered up by his hair as he sat down next to Elliot.

"Why, you…" Elliot growled, "Why the hell are you encouraging them?!"

"I'm not," Leo denied, "I'm simply making sly comments about you because you refused to tell me where we're going."

"Guys, seriously," Gilbert sighed, pointing to the other four employees already on the train, "You're making yourselves look bad in front of them." He pointed towards Break, Sharon, Reim and Rufus, who were all staring in awe at the 7 people who had just boarded. "In case you've forgotten, we're going to a company social event to celebrate you guys joining us here at Pandora. So don't mess this up."

"Aw, sorry Gil," Oz teased, leaning closer towards him and grinning, "We'll be good, don't worry."

At the sudden close contact between Gil and Oz, both Vincent and Alice acted irrationally:

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIE- I MEAN BROTHER!"

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MANSERVANT!"

Gil sighed heavily, scrunching a hand up into his hair and grunting to himself, "Goddamnit, I need a cigarette…"

…

"Oswald, what is this contraption and how does it work?"

"Levi, it's a ticket machine. It's not difficult to figure out."

Levi frowned at his friend, pulling the girl next to him - Lotti - closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Instead of questioning it, she only giggled, taking Levi's hand in hers. "I don't care. You do it for me. Me and Lotti need to go and check on something real quick."

Oswald grimaced, "Levi, you guys can't do something like that in public."

"Relax Oswald," Levi smirked, "Its basic biology. Stop being such a virgin."

"I'm not… ngh… Anyway, the train is going to be here soon, and we can't miss it. We're top of the most important branch!"

"It's fine, we'll make it quick."

And with that, Levi and Lotti ventured off to the bathroom.

Oswald watched as they left, still baffled by the relationship between them. Unlike his sister, Lacie, and Jack (who'd obviously transferred to the Baskerville section to be with her), Levi and Lotti weren't officially a couple. Although, they could quite easily be classified as both 'Friends with benefits' or 'Partners in crime'.

Either way, it always creeped the hell out of Oswald.

Meanwhile, on the adjacent wall, Lacie was deliberately being extra clingy to Jack. She always did this when Oswald was there, since she knew he didn't approve of Jack. This was based off the fact he was always running his mouth about him, regardless of whether the blonde was in the room with them or not.

"Hey, Oswald," Lacie called after him as the three made it onto the platform, "Me and Jack are going to go get coffee; we'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Wait hang on," Oswald stopped them, "The train is due any minute now and I've already lost Levi and Lotti."

"It's fine, we'll be back in a bit."

Jack simply shrugged at Oswald, feeling slightly bad that the guy always ended up responsible for their branch. Of course, he wasn't feeling guilty enough to stay, and instead just said, "I'm going with Lacie. Bye."

Oswald face palmed, waiting on the platform for the train - and for his 'friends' to return.

A few minutes later, the train pulled into the station, and Oswald looked across the platform for everyone else.

To his slight relief, he saw Lacie and Jack both leaving the shop that moment, observing how the train had arrived and boarding it on another carriage.

As for himself, he'd somehow managed to select the same area where all the other employees were seated, walking over to them and collapsing back into one of the chairs.

Of course, it just had to be the same seat which Break and Rufus were sitting directly opposite of. The two of them - along with Vincent - were known as the most irritating members of the company for various reasons.

"So~~ What's got you so sour, hm?" Break chuckled, unwrapping one of his candies and popping it in his mouth.

Oswald raised an eyebrow judgmentally at him. "How can you even tell? You're blind."

"Now now, let's not make this personal," Break fake pouted, "It's just that I can practically feel the irritation radiating from your presence."

Before Oswald could reply with another snarky comment, Rufus intervened, "It's probably Levi and Lotti being irresponsible again."

"Eh, shut up ginger," Oswald retorted, "I hope they missed the train."

"Aha, speak of the devil~" said Break, pointing to the space behind Oswald and looking up, "It seems you've made it on time then."

"Indeed we have."

Oswald froze at the sound of his voice; "Levi… how the hell did you… _what?_ "

Levi shook his head, sitting on the seat behind them and pulling Lotti down next to him. "Trust me, when you have as much experience as I have, it's easy to get the job done efficiently."

Oswald screwed his face up, disgusted by the two and their antics.

"Well, at least everyone gets a private room later…" he muttered, knowing at that point that it was going to be an extremely long night.

…..

After a long and tedious journey, the group of them eventually arrived in London. Admittedly, it did take a considerable amount of time to group up and exit the train; however they did eventually make it, finally assembling all together outside Waterloo Station.

"So, where are we going?" Break asked, leaning against the brick wall of the station and fiddling with his cane for entertainment, "I'm bored~~"

"Shut up…" Reim grunted, scanning his map of London and desperately trying to locate a route which they could take, "I think it's a 20 minute walk? I don't remember…"

"Silly Reim~" Break teased, turning around to see Rufus walking in the opposite direction, "Rufus? Where are you going?"

"It's obviously this way," the red-head replied arrogantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I only took one glance at the map and instantly figured out that it was along here. Come on, lead everyone else. The boss will be annoyed if we're late."

"He won't scold you," Reim countered, "It was my understanding that the two of you were friends."

"We are. But who knows what that creep will do to the rest of you."

Perplexed, Reim and Break shrugged at each other, following Rufus and gesturing for the rest of the group to follow them.

Meanwhile, behind the four leading the way, Gilbert was walking next to Oz and Alice, with Vincent – once again – clinging to the side of his jacket. Sighing, he retrieved a cigarette from the upper right pocket of his coat, relieved that he could _finally_ have a smoke. Removing the lighter and holding it up to the stick, Gil was just about to get his nicotine fix when a hand reached up, plucking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Huh, wh- Vince? Come on, I needed that."

"No smoking," Vincent scolded, recklessly chucking the cigarette onto the side of the street.

Gilbert exhaled heavily, "Seriously, stop being stubborn. I need a smoke now, so I'll ha- wait, where are my cigarettes?"

Confused at the fact that the pack had mysteriously disappeared, Gilbert started scanning the surrounding area, briefly considering the possibility that he'd dropped it at some point. However, his suspicions were abandoned soon after once he glanced downwards, spotting Oz giggling sneakily – with the desired pack held between two fingers.

"Oz…" Gilbert groaned, "Can I have them back now?"

Oz chuckled, "When we get to the hotel."

"Ugh… fine."

Behind them, Levi was really doing Oswald's head in, rambling endlessly about a variety of topics, most of which had some relation to either sex or alcohol.

Shaking his head, Oswald turned to his friend, cutting off his speech, "You're drunk already, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Levi responded nonchalantly, "Oh, well, I had a few drinks before coming, but, I wouldn't say I'm drunk…"

At the sound of Levi's slightly slurred dialect, Oswald concluded, "Mhm. Yep, you're drunk."

…..

After 20 minutes of getting lost, slow walking and pointless conversations, the group eventually made it to the _Savoy Hotel._

The street was cut off into a U shaped dead end, the silver plaque above the diamond plated doors proudly displaying the name of the iconic hotel. Besides the doors, exotic plants sat precisely in the centre of towering gold podiums, the crystal door handles reflecting in the moonlight. Above the label baring _'Savoy',_ 6 flags stood next to a luxury statue, waving subtly in the cold night breeze.

"Bloody hell…" Elliot muttered under his breath, gazing in awe up at the magnificent building, "How much money did they invest in this evening?"

"Quite a lot," Leo replied, despite the question not being aimed at him, "I mean, most of us, not including you and me, get private rooms. However, I don't know about you but, after an evening like this, I might be satisfied sharing a room with someone."

Elliot's face reddened majorly, and he gasped in embarrassment, "Huh?!"

Leo smirked, "Calm down, Elliot. I barely know you. I was just joking. To say it bluntly, I find you quite annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot scoffed, his tone slightly less hostile than usual as he willed his blush to fade away.

"It means what I said."

"…"

After another few moments of staring in amazement, the group entered the building through the front door.

The interior was just as impressive as the exterior, with black and white polished tiles underneath top quality furniture. Shortly after entering, one of the staff members led them up a perfectly pristine elevator to the reception area.

As the group entered the hall, every single one of them spotted their superior: Isla Yura. Wearing his usual strange attire along with the poorly applied eyeliner, the man looked just as strange and off-putting as usual. He stood with his backside stuck out on the stage, gesturing for all of the company members to take a seat.

"Please, PLEAASSSE! Come in, come in!" he hollered, dancing around the raised platform and pointing to the 5 decorated tables in front of him, each equipped with a glass of champagne and a Pina Colada, "I want to start this celebration as quickly as possible, and welcome these wonderful new employees, so please sit~~!"

Slightly put-off by Yura's demeanour, the employees slowly filled the seats, glancing around the new room. The same black and white tiles surfaced the floor, with two balconies opening up the room on each opposite side of the room. On the adjacent side, there were both male and female toilets. Beside the stage, a bar sat in the corner, complete with a wide variety of liquors and covering a large area of the room. There were 6 leather stalls around the bar, secluded sofas and chairs scattered around the room in addition to that. Finally, across from the double doors through which they had entered, a single door led to a staircase, the sign hanging above them suggesting that they led to all the bedrooms.

Overall, the evening set out for them was sure as hell going to be a luxury one.

Yura continued, "Now, without further ado, please give a round of applause for our 5 new employees; Oz and Alice joining the Vessalius branch, and Echo, Elliot and Leo joining the Nightray branch!"

At the sudden outburst of attention, Echo simply stared off into the distance, her face expressing melancholy and absolutely nothing else. On the same table, Elliot scowled at the people clapping at him, whereas Leo just faced downwards, almost intimidated by everyone focusing on him. Across from the 3 of them, Vincent was just slumped back in his chair, sulking about how all eyes weren't on him for once in his life.

On the Vessalius table, Alice had shoved Oz onto the floor, sadistically watching him squirm around on the floor as she hogged all the recognition. Gilbert shook his head, giving up on controlling her. Whilst he was looking forward to getting to know Oz a little better, part of him was also dreading having to keep watch of Alice. And on top of all of that, Gilbert was starting to really, really need a smoke.

"Now, the drinks are free, and completely on me, so indulge until your hearts give out~!" Yura chanted, fantasising to himself as he stared down at the others and their disturbed expressions, "Ooh, I just cannot _wait_ to see how much fun you have, so please, begin~~!"

Now completely free to do what they wanted, each and every person stood up, the sound of chairs scraping across the floor filling the room as they ventured off to the bar.

"Oz…" Gil sighed, tapping his fingers restlessly against the side of the chair, "Can I have my cigarettes back now?"

Oz grinned, "Don't have 'em!"

Gilbert froze up for a second, but then relaxed once he felt the familiar feeling of the rectangular box, safe in his pocket. He removed one from the box, sticking it in his mouth and producing a lighter. Standing up, Gil ruffled Oz hair, his lips tugging into a sly smile as he walked outside, "Get me a drink, please."

In the meantime, Levi and Oswald had already made their way to the bar. Oswald had his head leaning against the bar ledge, waiting for Levi to hurry up and order his drink.

"Hmm…" Levi hummed to himself, scanning the menu in detail before finally selecting a drink after 5 minutes of careful decision making, "I'll have a Cosmopolitan."

The bartender nodded formally, turning to Oswald and awaiting his order.

"Uhhh… Long Island Iced Tea, please."

Momentarily, the bartender finishing preparing the cocktails, placing the classic cocktail glass with the pale-red liquid in front of Levi, before promptly preparing Oswald's.

The second Oswald was served his drink, he clutched the tall glass, downing a few gulps of the alcohol and sighing.

"Woah, slow down," Levi recommended sarcastically, sipping the drink from his own glass, "That stuff is strong enough as it is. You don't need to get absolutely hammered."

Oswald rolled his eyes. "I will if I'm dealing with you…"

Across from them, both Lacie and Jack had ordered the same wine, each holding a glass of Mouton Cadet. The bottle of expensive and luxury wine sat exactly in Oswald's line of view, causing him to glare at Lacie out of irritation. Despite only being two years younger than her brother, Lacie sure as hell knew how to irritate him.

And one of those things just happened to be Jack.

Just Jack. Just everything about Jack pissed him off. Jack, however, couldn't quite grasp why, and continued talking to him on a day-to-day basis as if they were friends. Whilst claiming he didn't like Jack, Lacie had always been certain that Oswald had a soft spot for her boyfriend.

Snapping Oswald out of his trance was Lotti's voice, and he soon turned around to discover her and Levi;

With their tongues down each other's throats.

Oswald grimaced, downing the rest of the cocktail and grabbing the attention of the bartender. "Yeh, I'm gonna need another one of these…"

On the opposite side of the bar, Break and Reim had arrived, thankfully not spotting Levi and Lotti's romance fiasco.

"What are you getting?" Reim asked, "I'm not sure about myself… maybe I'll get a Martini… Break?"

"Hm… can't see the options," Break muttered, squinting to no avail at the drinks menu, "I'll just go with a Sex on the Beach."

Reim's eyes widened, "Oh, I wasn't aware you would have the audacity to choose a drink with a name such as that."

"Now now, Reim, don't be immature," Break teased, "It's just a name."

"Hm… yes. What did Rufus and Sharon want again?"

Break shrugged, "Sharon isn't particularly fond of alcohol, and I'd spike Rufus' drink if I got the chance."

Reim sighed, "You can't do that. I'll just get him a Martini too. Sharon can have wine or something."

"Ohhh, are you planning on getting the lady drunk~?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, never mind."

"Mhm… right…" Reim shook his head internally. "I wouldn't get drunk anyway; it makes no difference."

"Well, that makes two of us," Break countered, raising his glass containing the brightly coloured liquid, "Here's to staying sober."

On the opposite side of the room, Oz and Alice were still arguing over what to do.

"Alice!" Oz yelled, trying to detach the brunette from his arm, "We're not playing truth or dare!"

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Because someone'll get hurt!"

The two conversed in the same manner for a little while, before Vincent finally stopped sulking, approaching the two of them and dropping into the chair next to Oz.

"I hear you're stuck for ideas," he smirked maliciously, "How about Never Have I Ever?"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Oz chimed, "How do you play it?"

"Well, you each have 5 shot glasses in front of you, and you go around the circle and say something which you haven't done. If anyone else has done it, they have to drink the shot. The winner, or the loser – depends how you want to perceive it – is the first person to drink all 5 shots," Vincent explained, "I'll get the drinks."

"Yeh!"

"Why do I have to share what I've done with all you?" Alice complained, "I barely know any of you!"

"You don't have to tell the story," Oz said simply, glancing across the room and noticing Gil re-entering from the balcony, "Hey! Gil! We're playing Never Have I Ever!"

Gilbert froze, face palming. "Oh Jesus…"

Searching for other players, Oz quickly spotted Elliot and Leo. The two were sitting in silence, an awkward atmosphere hanging over them. Leo currently had his face buried in a book, the glass of champagne in front of him untouched. Sitting uncomfortably across from him was Elliot, sipping slowly from a Blue Lagoon cocktail. Turning around eagerly, Oz called out, "Hey! Elliot! Leo! We're going to play Never Have I Ever; wanna join?"

"Sure," Leo responded nonchalantly, shutting the book which he'd just completed reading and seating himself opposite the rest, "Elliot?"

"Huh?" Elliot grunted, "Oh, right… whatever."

Now that the game already had 6 members, Oz did consider asking Echo. That consideration was quickly dropped, however, once he looked across the room and spotted Vincent placing something into the drink which he'd just given her. Exhaling heavily, Oz simply waited.

A few moments later, Vincent returned with a tray of shots, placing them in front of the players, all of which were sitting around the circular table.

Once Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Elliot and Leo all had 5 shots in front of them, Vincent pulled a chair over, joining them an beginning the game.

"Wait, what is in this?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

Vincent smiled 'innocently', "Don't worry, brother. It's only Vodka."

"I better hope you guys don't pick things I've done…" he murmered, "Even if this isn't spiked somehow, I'm still crap at holding my liquor…"

"Oh well," Vincent dismissed it, "I'll start… Never Have I Ever… been in a steady relationship."

The second that the question had been asked, Elliot and Leo knocked back one of their shots, followed by Oz shortly after. All three of them grimaced simultaneously at the bitter, vile taste.

"How've you never had that?" Vincent asked his brother curiously.

"I don't know, just haven't…" Gilbert answered nonchalantly, "I'll go next… um, Never Have I Ever… done drugs."

At first, not a single sound was produced from the group.

The silence was broken a little bit later, Oz saying quietly, "I feel like this lingering awkwardness comes from someone not telling the truth…"

"Don't look at me," Alice pouted, "I have street smarts!"

After a little bit more waiting, the truth was finally revealed and Vincent picked up the shot and chugged it in one, seemingly unfazed by the burning taste.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was not too pleased. "Vince?! When the hell did this happen?!"

"Um…" Vincent scratched his head awkwardly, trying to avoid the question, "About six months ago when I was out at night?"

"Well… what was it?!"

"Calm down, Gil. Just a bit of, you know…" Vincent suggested, making a gesture which indicated smoking something, "… sweet Mary Jane…"

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't even be arsed to argue with you right now… Oz? You go next."

"Alright!" Oz cheered, placing his finger on his chin in thought, "Never Have I Ever… had sex."

Instead of hesitating, Vincent instantly picked up his second class and drank it. However, this time, his eyes widened once he felt the effects of the alcohol hit his brain. He muttered, "Shit… I'm feeling it now…"

Blushing slightly to himself, Gilbert faced downwards, picking up his glass and biting the bullet, drinking the shot in one go. He screwed his face up, "Ugh… this game is brutal."

Right before it came to Alice's turn, Leo's head jerked upwards as he realised, "Oh, yeh. Done that."

As he knocked back his second shot, Leo's face twisted up in disgust, and he was forced to lean against the back of the chair once he felt himself grow light headed. Elliot simply watched, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't done that one himself.

"Alice? You're next," Oz told the brunette.

"Hmph, I'm still slightly confused by this game, but…" Alice thought for a few seconds, "Never Have I Ever… had sex with a guy!"

"Alice, that question is pointless, I've just asked pretty much the same thing, so no on-"

Before Oz could even finish his sentence, Leo picked up the shot glass and drank it, freezing up and placing a hand half over his mouth.

"Leo? Are you alright?" Elliot asked, looking down at the 2 remaining shot glasses. Vincent still had 3, Gil, Oz and himself still had 4, whereas Alice still had all 5. "Maybe you should stop playing for a while…"

"No… 'm fine…" Leo reassured him, his words slurred as he waited for the next turn.

"Leo?" Oz waved a hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. "It's your turn."

"Oh…" Leo responded, swaying in his chair, "Um… argh, fuck… I can't think straight right now."

"Do you need to go outside?" Gil asked, concerned at how the 18 year old only had 2 shots left.

Leo shook his head, feeling himself grow even dizzier, "No… just carry on…"

"Okay… I'll go," Elliot decided, trying to turn the game from 'Never Have I Ever' into 'Try not to make Leo drink', "Never Have I Ever been arrested."

 _Okay, he can't have done this,_ Elliot thought to himself, watching in shock as Leo downed his fourth shot, _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"What for?" Elliot asked curiously.

Leo stared downwards, his voice slightly uneasy as he replied, "Well… I already drank, so I don't have to answer that, right?"

"No… I guess not."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow submissively at his brother. "With all the bullshit you've pulled, how have you not been arrested yet?"

"Well… getting arrested means getting caught."

"…"

"Okay, we're back to the start," Vincent announced, ignoring his brother's glares, "Never Have I Ever… failed a subject in school."

Alice immediately picked up a glass, but hesitated before drinking it and taking the time to check, "We only drink once, right? Even if I did that more than once?"

"Um… yeh," Oz told her, "What did you fail?"

"Everything except English and Maths. Even with them I still barely scraped a pass," she said casually.

"Oh… alright."

Relieved that Leo didn't have to drink for that one, Elliot reluctantly faced up to the truth, and knocked back his second shot. He wasn't quite feeling drunk yet, but he sure as hell knew he would be soon.

Gilbert went next, relieved that he still had 4 left. "Never Have I Ever… um… got into a street fight."

Simultaneously and shamelessly, Elliot, Vincent and Alice all downed one of their shots, each finally feeling the effect of the alcohol as they swayed a little in their chairs.

"Um…" Leo muttered as his fingers rested uneasily on the glass, "Define 'street fight'."

"Picking a fight with someone in the street… fighting back if someone confronted you… being cornered in an alley… bringing a private fight out onto t-"

Before Gilbert could even finish his sentence, Leo picked up the fifth shot glass, drinking it effortlessly and then slamming it back onto the table.

"Congrats, Leo! You win!" Oz falsely celebrated, glad he still had 4 shots left, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Leo slurred, "Oh… right. Yeh, I'm fine. 'm gonna got get another drink now…"

Just as Leo stood up, he lost his balance a little, stepping uneasily for a few seconds before finding support from the table.

"Hang on, you don't need any more to drink!" Elliot scolded, standing up and following Leo to the bar desperately.

"Ah…" Oz sighed, "So, what happens now?"

…

 _Four hours later…_

 _…_

After four hours of drinking, music, games, more drinking, messed up flirting, stupid dancing and even more drinking, almost every person was utterly and beyond _intoxicated_ , to say the very _least_.

The clock had struck midnight a little bit under two hours ago. For some, that implied that their evening was coming to a close.

However, for others, it meant their night's activities were only just beginning.

After the game of Never Have I Ever, Leo and Elliot had successfully consumed countless drinks, Elliot trying his best to keep up with Leo's insatiable desire to get as drunk as possible.

His real goal was unclear, and so Elliot was effectively left chaperoning him. Admittedly though, he wasn't doing too much of a great job.

The two were currently at the bar, perching precariously on two bar stalls. Many empty glasses surrounded them, Leo biting on the straw of his drink.

"Elliot," he slurred, tone slightly more serious now than it had been, "What do you think?"

The blonde shot him a dazed yet confused expression. "Huh?"

"Well…" Leo swallowed thickly, his facing showing discomfort, "What do y'think… that I did all that stuff?"

"Oh… well…" Elliot muttered, "I suppose… it makes me wonder a bit about you, but… it doesn't change what I think about you…"

"Ohh, and what _do_ you think about me?" Leo smirked, discretely edging closer to the other.

Elliot felt heat rush to his face, "Urhmm… well…"

"Heh, just messing with you," Leo teased, his smile fading a little as his vision became blurry, and he weakly leant against Elliot, "Urp…"

"L-Leo…?" Elliot asked, concerned, "Are you… okay?"

Leo nodded uneasily, "Yeh… I need some fresh air."

Doing as Leo had suggested, Elliot slammed the drink back onto the counter and slipped off the stall, pulling Leo along with him and acting as support as the two made their way to one of the balconies. Once they were outside, Leo detached himself from Elliot, leaning reliantly against the metal fence and staring out into the night sky.

At this time in the night, the streets below were almost deserted, spare a few partiers and drunks wandering the city of London. The sky was jet black, apart from a few stars peeking out of the clouds and breaking the darkness.

For a few moments, Leo could only glance upwards, admiring the sky as the cool breeze drifted through his hair. Besides him, Elliot stood admiring Leo. A voice at the back of his mind was telling him to stop staring, but the blonde was far too drunk to care.

Slowly, Leo turned his head towards Elliot. "What?"

It was at that point Elliot realised what he was doing. "O-oh… sorry…"

Although Elliot didn't pick up on it, Leo frowned slightly, brushing a hand through his hair and pulling the glasses off his face before lowering it and placing it lightly over his stomach.

"You don't need your glasses?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I just wear them because I prefer to."

"Oh…" Elliot muttered, observing how pale Leo was at this point, "Are you alright? You're looking a bit rough."

"Eh… give or take…" Leo responded briefly, hunching over the rails and leaning on his elbows, gazing down onto the streets below, "Ugh… I shouldn't have drunk so much…"

"Me neither…" Elliot confided.

There was another short pause, during which Leo froze again, straightening up and partially bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Oh god…" he groaned, "I'm gonna be sick…"

…..…

Back inside, Levi was already having a crack at an unreachable target; Lacie.

Despite being fully aware that Lacie had a long term boyfriend, Levi wasn't quite ready to give up yet, successfully staying close to the girl throughout the evening and making sure she had plenty over the limit when it came to drinking.

Obviously, Levi himself also was far over the limit, but that was completely normal for him, the experience allowing him approximately 50% control over his own actions.

Working in his favour as well, Oswald and Jack were also completely wasted, Jack leaving Lacie and Levi unattended several times as he talked endlessly to Oswald. However, Oswald had fallen asleep a while ago from all the booze, leaving Jack effectively talking to himself.

That, of course, left Levi and Lacie alone.

Levi smirked, gradually edging closer towards the girl, who had just ordered what was probably her 20th glass of wine that evening.

"Hey, Lacie…" Levi whispered seductively, secretly running a hand down her arm from her shoulder and lowering it down towards her hips, fingers wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer, "How would you like to assist me in a little experiment?"

"Hm, experiment, eh?" Lacie responded, intrigued as she moved a little further towards Levi, gazing up into his light purple eyes, "What kind of 'experiment'?"

Levi grinned, observing how his plan was working as he leaned down to her and told her, "One where you and I test how long it takes for Jack to realise his girlfriend is missing…"

"Ohh, and where exactly is his girlfriend going?" Lacie winked, catching on quickly as she accepted, the alcohol clearly clouding her judgement significantly.

Leaning down, Levi brought his lips to hers, muttering quietly, "She's going with Levi, back to his bedroom…"

Giving in to his request, Lacie stood up on her tiptoes, slamming her lips onto Levi's and feeling as his tongue tried to slide past her. She teased him a little, denying entry before finally opening up her lips, allowing them to explore each other's mouths.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Jack thankfully had his back turned to the bar, rambling endlessly to Oswald. All of a sudden, after over an hour of it being like that, Jack eventually realised that Oswald was asleep, grabbing hold of his shoulder and shaking it repeatedly.

Oswald's eyes fluttered open gradually, gazing up at the blonde.

Jack stared at him. "So, what do you think of that?!"

"... hm?" Oswald murmered, sitting up groggily and picking up the half empty Martini next to him and sipping from it.

As Jack continued talking non- stop, Oswald just scanned the room, his eyesight slightly blurry.

Right before he was about to refocus back on Jack, Oswald noticed Levi and Lacie – his sister – making out behind the bar, Levi with his tongue shoved down her throat and her hand thrusted into the back of his trousers.

Not sure whether to be annoyed or amused, Oswald simply brushed it off, not bothering to tell Jack as he noticed Lacie and Levi wandering off, turning onto the stairs to the rooms.

For all he cared, Lacie could go right ahead and cheat on the irritating blonde with his back to it all.

Unfortunately, it never quite brushed past Oswald's mind that the person his sister was cheating on Jack with… was none other than _Levi_.

…..

Meanwhile, Lotti had just seen Levi wander off with Lacie, downing the shot of Tequila before glancing around the room and searching for her new target.

The first person she spotted was a short blonde kid with a pretty face – she was fairly certain he was one of the new kids, and she had no idea what his name was.

Nevertheless, Lotti decided to make him the next target, brushing through her hair and strutting over to where he was.

Currently, the blonde was sitting alone at a table, a drink in his hand as he stared across the room at someone.

"Hey, boy~" Lotti purred, sitting down in the chair beside him and kicking her leg over, "What's your name? I'm Lotti~"

"Oh, hi…" he greeted, eyes not quite leaving what they were locked on, "I'm Oz."

"So…. What's got you so intrigued, eh?" she asked.

All of a sudden, Oz snapped out of it. "Oh! Sorry… I think I've, hehe… probably had a bit too much… I'm just staring at Alice and Sharon, wondering if I should do something to stop them…"

Lotti followed Oz's eyes to a love seat in the corner of the room. Sharon, who'd had barely anything to drink, was squirming underneath Alice, who'd undone a majority of the buttons to her shirt and was currently trying to… seduce Sharon?

"Ohhhh~ I see…" Lotti chimed, forcibly turning Oz's head to hers and leaning in closer to him, "Just ignore them."

Unfazed and unaware of Lotti's flirting, Oz eyed her confusedly for a brief moment, before turning his gaze back to Sharon and Alice. "Hm… no, I think I should do something."

Lotti rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair and emphasising her cleavage. "What are you; their chaperone?"

"N-no… I just-"

"Ozzzzzz!"

At his name, Oz turned around, watching as Gil staggered over to him and collapsed into a chair.

Oz chuckled, finding Gil's poor alcohol tolerance rather amusing, "Oh, hi Gil! What are you doing here?"

"Oz!" Gil whined, dropping his head onto the table, "I can't find my cigarettes….!"

"Oh, well where did you last see them?"

"I… f-forgot…"

His own vision slightly blurry, Oz gave up on keeping an eye on Alice and Sharon, not sure if one of them had disappeared as he turned around and lightly petted Gil's head. Shortly after, the sound of Gilbert snoring contently filled the area, and Oz resumed his search for Alice as he scanned the room and noticed that she had gone, Reim now helping Sharon to recover from…. that.

Meanwhile, Lotti had given up, realising that she stood absolutely no chance with Oz; he was either interested in Alice or that black haired guy clearly out of his age range.

Glancing briefly around the room, Lotti eyed up the two guys in the corner, both from the Baskerville branch. It was none other than Jack and Oswald.

Weighing out her options mentally, Lotti finally decided upon making Oswald her target, and she _knew_ she'd succeed this time. Firstly, Jack had a girlfriend (who's admittedly gone off with Levi), and would most likely refuse her. Secondly, her and Levi were almost certain that he was fairly sexually unexperienced, making him the perfect candidate for her entertainment. Finally, Lotti had had a slight thing for Oswald ever since joining the Baskervilles, so having a crack at him for only one evening surely couldn't be a bad idea.

Ordering another shot and knocking it back, Lotti strutted over to Oswald and Jack, dropping herself onto the sofa next to Oswald and leaning on his shoulder.

Jack seemed completely unaware of her existence, resuming his endless rambling as Lotti touched the side of Oswald's face, dragging a finger over his skin before pulling herself up onto his waist.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Lotti whispered in his eye, her tone soft yet discretely flirtatious, "How would you like me to entertain you?"

"Hm?" Oswald raised an eyebrow, hazy eyes glancing upwards as he dazed at Lotti confusedly, not quite sure what was going on.

Lotti sighed, leaning down towards him and deliberately pressing her breasts onto his chest, "I can teach you a thing or two about human anatomy, if you'd let me."

Only just now catching on, Oswald froze, feeling as Lotti lowered a hand into his trousers and gripping his front. Feeling overly controlled by the alcohol, Oswald simply shrugged, "Sure."

Giggling flirtatiously, Lotti stood up, pulling him by the wrist and dragging him away to the room. Oswald was staggering behind her, considering the fact that he was still half asleep himself.

Back in the bar, Jack had picked up on where they were going, smiling happily for Oswald and looking around the room.

"So… where did Lacie go?"

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Reim was helping Sharon, her leaning on his shoulder as they discussed the events of the evening so far. Out of all of them, they were by far the most sober, Sharon only slightly tipsy and Reim still completely sane.

"Where has Alice gone?" Reim asked, sipping from a glass of brandy.

"I'm not sure…" Sharon sighed, "I have no idea what that was… she just climbed on top of me!"

Reim laughed, "I'm sure it's just curiosity…"

"I hope so," Sharon chuckled nervously, "Where did Xerx go?"

"He went outside for some fresh air, I think," Reim answered, "Even he was a little bit floaty; he must've had a lot more than normal."

"I'm sure he'll be alright."

Silence befell the two, before Sharon leaned further onto Reim's shoulder, lulling her head onto his and intertwining their fingers.

Reim glanced down at her, whispering, "I thought we were keeping this a secret?"

"It's alright," Sharon reassured, "Everyone is far too drunk to realise."

"Fair point," he agreed, placing the drink down and pulling her hand onto his lap, "It's getting late now. Do you think we should retire to our room now?"

Sharon giggled, "Hehe. We aren't _actually_ going to sleep though, are we?"

Reim shook his head, placing a finger over his lips as the two ventured off to his boudoir.

…

About 5 minutes later, Alice and Oz ran into each other whilst search for one and other.

Literally.

As Alice dashed eagerly into the bar with her brilliant idea, Oz was leaving hastily in order to find her to say goodnight, and to check she was alright.

The two teens smashed into each other, Oz falling backwards to the floor and Alice collapsing on top of him.

"A-Alice?!" Oz yelled, registering the very… _awkward_ position in which the two had fallen into. Alice was straddled over his hips, her skirt scrunched up, face red and shirt unbuttoned half of the way down. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Oz!" Alice beamed, her words merging into one giant slur, "I had a brilliant idea!"

"Can you get off me first?!"

"No! Listen!" Alice screeched at him, "You and I should have sex!"

At the suggestion, Oz blushed uncontrollably. "Huh?!"

Alice seemed rather unfazed by Oz's reaction. "Well, in that game thingy, you and I both said we were virgins! So let's change that!"

"N-n-n-n-noooo! Alice! That's not how it works! You're just drunk!"

"Ahh, no, I'm not a think as you drunk I am!" Alice told him, leaping up and pulling Oz up with her, cupping a hand around his wrist, "So what'd 'ya say?"

"I um… I don't think you get it!" Oz whined, "You're supposed to lose your virginity with someone who you care about!"

"And I care about you!" Alice shouted, her tone of voice not quite matching what she'd intended to say, "I thought about it, and I decided that if I'm going to do this, I'd like to do it with you the most!"

As Alice was dragging him up the stairs to their rooms, Oz considered it, weighing out the options until he finally decided to go along with it; what did he have to lose? They'd probably have forgotten everything by the morning.

In one of the rooms which they passed, Vincent had managed to sneak away there with Echo at some point during the evening.

And, sure enough, the pill which he'd dropped into her drink earlier was sure as hell taking effect.

Currently, Echo had been handcuffed to the bed as Vincent cut up the sheets beneath her. Most of her clothing had been discarded to the floor, but she showed absolutely no signs of resisting, knowing full well that the drug had rendered her unable to do so.

She squirmed around a little, the metal from the cuffs digging into her wrists. Vincent crawled on top of her, grinning sadistically. The traces of alcohol on his breath were easily detected as he manoeuvred his face to only 2cm away from hers.

"Call me, daddy," Vincent whispered, "If you want me to let you go, that is."

Echo grit her teeth, refusing to give in.

Vincent smirked, sitting back and straddling her waist as he raised the scissors, holding them dangerously close to her neck. The grin was still painted across his lips, but his piercing gaze told Echo firmly that she did not have a choice in the matter.

"Y-yes… daddy… please r-release me…"

…..

Back in the lounge, very few people remained, the couple left only sleeping to themselves or drinking the rest of the night away.

Out on one of the secluded balconies, Break stood alone, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he leaned on the railings, staring down at the dark streets below with the night breeze drifting past him.

Even Break had gotten a little (read: very) tipsy, feeling rather floaty as he'd retreated to the balcony. Of course, he was nowhere near being classified as drunk, but a little too much every so often lead to that calm, relaxed feeling which came from an extreme dopamine release.

A minute or so later, Break's content silence was broken by someone stepping out onto the balcony with him and leaning against the fence beside him.

Despite being almost entirely blind, he had no trouble identifying the streak of red hair in the corner of his vision as belonging to Rufus.

"Good evening~" Break smiled, avoiding eye contact as he greeted the obnoxious red head.

"Hm," Rufus grunted, and from that point onwards, it was made clear that Rufus was far over the limit on alcohol.

As Break finished the drink and placed it on the floor, he felt Rufus lightly place a hand onto his shoulder, turning his head to the side and glancing at what Rufus held up in his left hand.

"You're joking, right?" Break cocked an eyebrow at the tiny back of white powder, "Why on earth would you have _that_?"

In response, Rufus shrugged, dropping the bag back into his pocket before suddenly placing his hands on either side of Break's shoulders. Forcibly, Rufus pushed Break back against the railings, his back hanging over the edge as Rufus edged closer to him, shoving his lips onto Break's and forcing them into a deep kiss.

At first, Break froze up in shock as he flew backwards, feeling as Rufus thrusted his tongue inside of his own mouth. However, he didn't resist, knowing that he'd look pretty stupid if he pulled away at this point.

Rufus wasn't stupid; he was fully aware that Break was much stronger than he was, even under the influence of alcohol. That meant that, if Break had an issue with it, he'd have kicked Rufus to the floor by now.

After a minute or so of the tight embrace, Rufus finally detached himself from Break's mouth, unbuttoning the shirt buttons as he slid a tongue down his neck, trailing Break's neck with a neat streak of saliva.

"Someone's eager then…" Break muttered, smiling to himself as Rufus pushed a hand down towards his crotch.

"I'm just drunk."

"Nhn… well… shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" Break suggested.

Rufus pulled away hesitantly, before turning his back and gesturing for Break to follow him. Stealthily, the two snuck past everyone else, staggering up the stairs to the rooms. Opening the door quietly, the two entered, a slight awkwardness lingering as they switched the light on.

Break wandered over to the bed, standing sideways as he began to slowly undress, watching as Rufus emptied the cocaine onto the dresser, using a credit card to neaten up two lines before rolling up a £50 note.

Standing to the side and unbuttoning his own shirt, Rufus gestured to the lines of white powder, grabbing Break's attention as the other shrugged his shirt off.

"We're actually doing this?" Break muttered, crawling across the bed as watching as Rufus nodded in response, "Whatever you say."

Break promptly leaned over, plucking the rolled up bill from Rufus' fingers. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed the paper to the powder, inhaling strongly as he felt the drug enter him. A euphoric feeling quickly consumed him, his pupils dilating.

A few seconds later, Rufus copied his actions, snorting the cocaine before crawling onto the bed and climbing on top of the other.

Just before the two picked up from where they left off, Rufus felt compelled to comment:

"You know, I might hate you… but, I'd just say that makes the sex better…"

…..

Back on the balcony, Leo had just finished throwing up, collapsing backwards against the railings and falling to the floor.

"You alright?" Elliot asked, knowing that was probably the thousandth time he'd asked that.

Leo nodded slightly, lulling his head back onto the rails and glancing to the side, hoping to find something to wash the taste of vomit from his mouth. Through his head spinning and blurry vision, Leo spotted a stray pack of cigarettes abandoned in the corner, reaching over and picking them up to discover a lighter as well. Pulling out one of the sticks and slipping in into his mouth, Leo sparked up the lighter, breathing in firmly and lighting up.

"I didn't know you smoked," Elliot mentioned, watching as tendrils of smoke drifted out of Leo's mouth through pursed lips.

Leo shrugged, the cigarette balancing between two fingers. "Socially."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Leo dragging on the cigarette and Elliot gazed into his eyes; they were such a beautiful colour. Why did he insist on keeping them hidden?

Elliot was snapped out of his trance, Leo handing the cigarette to him.

"Thanks," Elliot replied, bringing the stick to himself and taking a short breath of smoke, erupting into a coughing fit shortly after. He grunted, "Ugh… that's disgusting."

"Try again," Leo grinned, breathing in from the cigarette and holding his breath, pulling the blonde towards him and placing his lips onto his.

Sinking into the embrace, Elliot pursed his lips, allowing the smoke to pass through Leo's mouth to his before pulling away and breathing out. At that point, Elliot's face involuntarily warmed up, and he felt as blood rushed from his brain cells to his face and genitals.

"That better?" Leo questioned.

"Y-yeh…" Elliot stuttered, "Can we do that again, but just… without the smoke?"

Leo giggled, taking one last drag on the cigarette and breathing it out, the cloud of smoke dissipating into the night as Leo returned his lips to Elliot's, immediately slipping his tongue back past the blonde's lips and exploring each other's mouths.

Deepening the kiss, Leo pushed Elliot over, the blonde falling backwards onto the ground as Leo crawled on top of him. Their hips were pressed together, neither bothering to conceal their arousal as Leo ran a hand into Elliot's pants.

As Elliot went to sit up, Leo pulled away, wiping the excess saliva from the corner of his mouth and standing up shakily with the support of Elliot and the railings.

"Where're we goin?" Elliot slurred.

"Bedroom," Leo answered simply, collapsing against Elliot and leaning on his chest, "Feel… dizzy..."

"O-okay…" Elliot promptly took Leo in his arms, carrying him bridal style through the bar and up the stairs to his bedroom. The two had reluctantly planned to share a room anyway, but it certainly had _not_ been planned in _this_ form of sharing.

Arriving at the room, Elliot dropped Leo onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and flinging his jacket to the floor, climbing onto the bed besides Leo and undoing the seal on his jeans. Once they were mostly undressed, Elliot and Leo shuffled closer, diving under the covers as they pressed their bodies together, legs entangling as Elliot placed his lips back onto Leo's.

Just as the two threw their pants to the floor and Elliot climbed on top of Leo, pulling lube from one of the drawers, one single thought crossed their minds:

 _Hopefully we'll forget this in the morning…_


End file.
